


babying the boyfriend

by lurKINGaroundd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, MJ Is A Little Shit, Peter is a Little Shit, Really fluffy, Romance, Sick Fic, but of course so is he, mj is surprisingly wrapped around his little finger, they really adore everything about each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurKINGaroundd/pseuds/lurKINGaroundd
Summary: The one where somehow Peter gets sick, and Michelle ends up taking care of him.To the point of babying him.MJ blamed his stupid cute face, his cute voice, his cute everything.





	babying the boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, a one shot!
> 
> I hope it's nice. Please, enjoy!

Peter Parker is Spider-Man. 

Yeah, Michelle Jones is aware that her boyfriend is the local super-hero, saving Queens on a daily, and sometimes the whole world.

And that comes with all kinds of worries, but to be honest, MJ also enjoys having a super enhanced boyfriend. Not that she’s going to tell him that.

For instance, Michelle loves how he can kiss her and lift her up in the air, or against a wall, or really any surface, with so much ease.

And even though Peter was always sweet, without noticing, due to his strength, he would end up being a little rough on the act, and she never complained, because well, she liked rough. Sue her.

So when Peter gets sick, it’s weird. He’s not supposed to feel sick.

It happened because a bad guy managed to shoot at Peter with a weird powerful gun, and a bullet ripped through his suit. 

The guy took many shots, and only one hit Peter on the arm, but barely.

Still, the villain thought he was winning, because that bullet was supposed to have a deadly poison on it that would kill him immediately.

That would be the case, if Peter was a regular human, which by the way that he sent the bad guy flying with only a punch after getting shot in the arm, suggested that Peter wasn’t.

In the end, the bad guy was just another crazy evil scientist. Now, Michelle finally understood Peter’s fear of watching movies about crazy scientists, even though he was science nerd.

Maybe this fear had to do with how real it was for him. His powers were the product of a crazy scientist’s experiment. There were crazy scientists out there who would love to dissect him like a frog in lab class.

So, yeah, MJ gets it now.

In the end, the poison had an effect on Peter, after all. Only, it wasn’t deadly as the bad guy would have liked to be.

At the Avengers compound, after being studied by the doctors, they found out that the poison was indeed dangerous for regular people, so dangerous that it managed to have an effect on him, even if it was only in the form of a harmless cold and fever.

Peter would survive. He wouldn’t even need a real treatment with crazy medicine or something. Like anyone, he would recover from it with rest and maybe some soup.

So Peter was sent home, and May would take care of him… but she wasn’t there. 

Aunt May was out of town, ironically, taking care of her old sick aunt. He didn’t want to bother her, so he didn’t call.

He could go back to the compound, but he was too tired and lazy for that, and honestly he just wanted to sleep on his couch. 

And so he did. But not before sending an unintelligible text to his girlfriend.

It’s been so long since Peter got sick, so he really didn’t know what he was doing before he fell asleep with his phone still in hands after sending the message.

Forty minutes later, with Michelle making noises in his apartment’s kitchen, Peter woke up.

For a second he was confused to how she got in here, but then he remembered she had a key.

Still, he asked, “What are you doing here?”

MJ just turned to him, and got her phone from her back pocket. “I’m here because you texted me: ‘sick. cold. alone. miss u.’ Doesn’t that ring any bells?”

“Oh.” He managed to say. His voice sounded so small and it made him look fragile. “Thanks.” He softly smiled at her. 

Peter began to sit up on the couch, instead of just laying down, all wrapped up in the blanket she had put on him when she first arrived at the apartment.

The slow way he moved, his voice coming a bit weak, and the dizzy look he had on his face was foreign to her.

The sight of him rubbing his eyes with the ‘Lilo&Stitch’ blanket around him made her go soft.

Peter was always so energetic, and so strong, because duh, super powers. Sometimes it felt like nothing could ever bring him down. But there he was, suffering from a cold like a little boy.

Michelle was used to Peter being an annoying energetic puppy that she had to tame, but she wasn’t used to the poor sick puppy that was now sitting on the couch.

So, without even noticing at first, MJ started babying him.

And that began with a soup.

That’s why she was making noise at the kitchen, because she was trying to make a soup.

It worked with her whenever she had a cold.

“You’re gonna get sick if you stay here.” Peter said.

“I’m not.” She replied. “I was vaccinated against the flu, unlike some people.”

He mumbled something about super powers so he didn’t think he needed one. 

She laughed at his brain being so slow that he couldn’t even clearly explain himself with coherent words, but with mumbles.

Eventually, Peter asked, “What are you doing?”

He was curious, but no way in hell he would get up from this couch.

“A soup. To help with your cold. Don’t know if it’s going to work for you, but whatever.”

His eyes slowly widened as he took the information in. 

Because no way in hell would MJ cook something for him.

But when she appeared in the living room with a bowl and a spoon, and she placed it in the center table, he realized that MJ actually cooked something for him.

Peter tried it. It wasn’t good, but it wasn’t too bad either. It was just something to help with his cold after all. He came to the conclusion that he was indeed the one who was supposed to cook in this relationship. But now, he was feeling like a zombie, so MJ’s cooking worked.

And when he was getting another spoonful to his mouth, Peter somehow managed to almost drop the spoon due to his weak state.

God, he felt so weak. After getting used to live with a strength capable of stopping a bus with his bare hands and much more, he really hated being too floppy to hold a spoon.

Thankfully, Michelle was quick to act and avoided the disaster that would get his blanket stained with soup.

And unexpectedly, instead of just giving the spoon back to him, MJ got another spoonful, and waited for him to open his mouth.

He looked at her with a look that could be read as ‘are you kidding me?’.

“Open up, I’m not going to the laundry because of a soup stained blanket.” She said. And even if her words sounded a bit harsh, her voice sounded soft.

And Peter obeyed her. 

Then he found out that he didn’t mind Michelle feeding him. Peter blamed the dizzy state his head was right now that made it impossible for him to think straight.

After the soup, Peter just laid his head on her shoulders, and she welcomed him to actually lay his head on her lap, so she could caress his hair as he fell asleep.

As Michelle looked at this fragile and weak Peter, and recalled the events of the day, she realized that ‘oh my God, I’m babying my boyfriend’. The worst part of it was that she didn’t hate it. She actually liked it.

MJ blamed his stupid cute face, his cute voice, his cute everything. 

For the first he seemed to be needy of attention and help, and then she turned into the one who couldn’t help herself, because she hopped on the taking-care-of-Peter train.

How could she not? When he would look at her with these got-kicked-out-of-the-moving-truck-puppy-dog-eyes.

And so she fell asleep in the couch with him, with his hands still in his hair.

When they woke up, Michelle asked if he was better, and if not, she could stay the night.

Peter felt better thanks to his enhanced healing, and instead of telling her that, he faked a cough, “Please, stay.”

Of course MJ stayed, a part of her already wanted to stay, and he threw The Soft Brown Eyes at her, so what choice did she have?

Peter assured her he would feel better with food, and they being warm on the couch watching something on TV.

So they ordered a pizza.

She hoped he was right, that he would get better with only that. MJ didn’t know shit about how teenagers with spider DNA worked.

Well, the reason Peter lied was that he wanted more of that.

And with that, he means Michelle being soft with him.

Her eyes, her hands, everything about her towards him today was so soft, and he was really enjoying it.

It wasn’t completely a lie, Peter still felt a bit weird, but nothing that he couldn’t deal with on his own.

Also, it wasn’t that he didn’t like the way she treated him on a regular day, it was just a surprise for him that he liked to be… taken care of? By her.

Peter wouldn’t admit to himself that she was babying him, even though he knew it was it, and he clearly enjoyed that.

So he was making the most of it. 

A whiny pout and she would cave in to whatever it was his request.

A head massage that could almost make him purr like a cat. A movie of his choice. Her softly singing for him.

Peter got it all. 

What a good day to be sick, or fake being sick.

He could almost thank the crazy scientist for that poison.

On the other hand, Michelle thought she should be a little annoyed, but she wasn’t, not even a bit, really.

She loved the expression on his face as she caressed his head. He just looked so fluffy. If he wasn’t sick, she would squish him.

That cuteness would be the end of her.

And so they spent the rest of the day curled up on the couch. 

With Peter taking advantage out of the situation to cuddle with her on the small couch. 

And Michelle trying to hide her contentment.

Even if spending the whole night sleeping on a couch wasn’t the best option for comfort, it felt like one of the best nights of sleep they ever had.

 

Days later, with the whole ‘babying the boyfriend’ thing almost forgotten, Ned Leeds is the one to spill the beans accidentally during a conversation.

Then she finds out, Peter faked being sick for almost half the day.

Once again, she hid the fact that she actually loved to have an excuse to baby him.

Before that, she didn’t quite know what it was this urge that she felt to do something whenever Peter was being cute.

But still, as revenge, for a day, she demanded from him to rearrange all the furniture of her apartment, taking advantage of his powers, out of plain and childish pettiness.

Peter just sighed, and met her demands. He had that one coming.

If watching Peter exercise all day carrying heavy furniture around her house turned her on, because well, his body, and led them to a make out session with her sitting on the kitchen counter, she wouldn’t admit it.

**Author's Note:**

> (English is not my native language, so I apologize for any mistakes.)
> 
> I hope it was fluffy, because I love fluff.
> 
> Please, leave me a comment. It's so important to me, you have no idea.
> 
> You're welcome to yell at me on tumblr, I go by @lurkingg-around.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
